


Best Fuck

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles, The Network
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bending the landscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Fink takes a long drag off the joint before passing it to the other musician. "So..." He exhales the smoke, grinning as only he can. "Who was your best fuck? Other than me, of course."

Billie giggles and takes a hit of his own before answering. "Well," the smoke inches out his nose as he speaks. "That's a bit of an... oddity, actually."

Fink runs a hand through Billie's sweaty hair, still smiling. "Come on, it's me you're talking to."

Billie sighs, passing the joint back to Fink. "John Lennon."

Fink purrs, smile growing. "He was a damn good lay."


End file.
